Brother Knight
by wizwitch42
Summary: With all the near-death and frightening experiences the turtles face, it'd be a wonder if none of them suffered from nightmares. Luckily, they all have their brothers to help chase away the nightmares.
1. The Gauntlet

**A/N: "Nightmare-noun: a frightening or unpleasant dream; a bad dream that brings out strong feelings of fear, terror, distress, or anxiety; a dream which causes one to wake up in the middle of the sleep cycle and experience a negative emotion, such as fear."**

**"Comfort-noun: a state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint; the easing or alleviation of a person's feelings of grief or distress; verb-ease the grief or distress of; console"**

**That's what this story's gonna be about! Nightmare comfort!**

**Stephanie: She's been excited about this for a while...**

**Uh huh! It started kind of with me noticing a little Leo/Mikey interaction in "Attack in the Sewers" (Mikey woke up screaming about the Shredder, and Leo said "It's okay, it's just another nightmare"). I'll be doing this for any episode I can come up with a good nightmare for, but if you guys have requests/ideas, lemme know!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Otherwise "Pizza Face" would be airing Sunday.**

_Mikey looked around in confusion at his surroundings. What was he doing inside the Kraang building? Why was it so empty?_

_Where were his brothers?_

"Useless!"

_What? Where had that come from?_

"_Leo? Donnie? Raph? C'mon, guy, this isn't funny! Where are you?!"_

_Suddenly something started appearing on the edge of his vision. Three somethings. His brothers._

"_There you guys are!" Mikey turned to face his brotehrs and started running towards them, but something felt strange. "Where were you?"_

"Why do we even keep him around?"

"He's just a waste of space."

"All he does is cause problems."

_They were acting as if Mikey wasn't there, and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out they were talking about him. Why were they saying these things?_

"I have an idea, follow me."

_Leo always was the one in charge, and despite knowing they didn't want him to be around, Mikey found himself following his brothers as they ran up to the roof of the building…_

…_Where they found Shredder._

"_Guys, what's going on?!"_

"Wow, I thought you would've figured it out on your own."

"Well, you always were a little slow on the uptake…"

_Before they could continue, the older three started fading away as Shredder took a step forward and swiped his claws across the youngest turtle's plastron, leaving a pair of large gashes._

"_Guys!"_

"Pathetic!"

"Why do we put up with you?"

"Least you won't be a problem now!"

_Mikey's eyes filled with tears, the words stinging more than the pain of the slashes on his chest. Did they really mean all of that?_

_The taunts continued as Shredder came in for another strike, but Mikey didn't do anything to stop it. He always tried to make his brothers happy, and if this is what would make them happy, then so be it._

"Mikey, wake up!"

"Horrible ninja!"

"Calm down!"

"We'll be better off without you!"

"You're having a nightmare!"

_The final strike came…_

…_but never hit._

Mikey sat up suddenly in his bed, nearly bonking heads with Leo, whom was sitting on the bed next to him.

"Are you alright, Mikey?"

"Why do you care?"

Leo physically jerked back at that answer—where had that come from?

'_Must have been the nightmare...'_ the leader thought to himself as he let out a breath. Mikey always had the worst nightmares out of the four of them—Donnie claimed it was because he often suppressed his negative feelings, so they came out in the form of nightmares. **[1] **They had tried to get him to start sharing those emotions with them, but he just continued being the goofy little brother they all loved despite him getting on their nerves.

"You're my little brother. I'll always care and worry for you."

Mikey mumbled something under his breath Leo couldn't make out, though he could hear the word _'Shredder'_ in there. Mikey must have had a nightmare about that fight against their father's enemy.

"Was it Shredder? Mikey, we all made it out alive, and next time we fight against him, we'll be ready."

"…You left me to him…wanted him to destroy me…"

What? Where would Mikey get—

Oh. Cue the guilt.

"Mikey, we would never do anything like that." Leo reached to embrace his little brother, but stopped midway with the younger flinched back. "We shouldn't have said any of the things we did."

"But they were true; I _was _being annoying, I _did_ make the mission more difficult than it had to be, and it's _my_ fault we almost _died_."

Leo let out a small sigh, he didn't know they had hurt their little brother _this_ much, but he should've—they all should've.

"You know what else, though? If it wasn't for you, Donnie wouldn't have been able to get into the computer system, and we wouldn't have known about the bomb. Plus, _you_ were the one who knew which wire Donnie had to cut. You were able to save the whole city!"

"But the fight with Shredder could've been avoided if I didn't waste all of the smoke bombs, and-"

"We were too hard on you. Don, Raph and I all have allowd the world to scrape away our innocence until we didn't have much left, but you didn't. And we forget that sometimes. But we appreciate and love you to the ends of the earth. No matter what we say, that will always be true, and nothing will ever change that. You have a special gift there in being able to see the good in everything, and don't let anything that we say or do ruin that."

After he finished talking, Leo looked away from his brother, unable to look at those tear-filled eyes anymore. He hoped he got through to his baby brother. If he didn't…

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his wrist, and soon enough, the oldest and the youngest turtles of the Hamato clan were locked in an embrace.

"Leo…can you stay here tonight?"

Despite the situation, Leo smiled to himself; his brother forgave them.

"Anything for you, _otouto_."

**[1] This is true, I'm just just pulling stuff out of my butt.**

**A/N: Hehe, you get to see my Japanese speaking abilities at the end of this! ...I may be into double digits with words I can say...**

**So this chapter was a bit based on my slight frustration towards Leo, Don, and Raph after I first watched "The Gauntlet" (which was the first TMNT ep I saw)..I've always been protective of Mikey...which is why he'll be featured in most of these chapters! JK, it's because of that little fun fact I shared, though the others will appear a bit, too.**

**Anyway, love y'all!**


	2. Mousers Attack!

**A/N: How do computers know when you're in a rush? I wanted to post this real quick before I had to go do counseling, but Google Chrome crashed on me.**

**Anyway, I started this one a while ago, and then ended up being put on hold to work on other things (managed to maintain my 4.0!), and...yeah. Oh well, it's done.**

**Disclaimer: Is this in the show? The answer to that is the same as my answer to whether or not I own it.**

Leo didn't know what woke him from his sweet sanctuary of sleep. All he knew was that he was slowly being pulled out of the blanket of unconsciousness and was becoming aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly his "big brother sixth sense" (as the others "lovingly" called it) kicked in, telling him that something was wrong with one of his brothers.

He couldn't go back to sleep with that feeling.

His mind made up, the leader pulled himself out of bed and eased his way to the door. It most likely was Mikey—the poor kid had too many nightmares, and today probably would add to that.

Just another way he had failed as a brother today.

The normally-blue-banded turtle walked out of his own bedroom and made his way down the hall to his youngest brother's room. Sure enough, the smaller turtle was thrashing about, caught in the threshold of a nightmare.

Leo carefully crossed the dangerous terrain known as Mikey's bedroom (seriously, did he ever clean?) to get to the child's bed and gently sat down near him. "Mikey?" He gently grabbed the younger one's shoulder and gave a small shake. "Mikey, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed out when he finally awoke, looking around the room in panic as he tried to catch his breath. "Where's Donnie?!"

"Mikey, calm down. Donnie's fine, it's you I'm worried about. What were you dreaming about?"

The younger ignored his older brother, instead pouncing out of his bed and running to his doorway (tripping numerous times on the various junk lying about) right as a scream came from Donatello's room.

"Mikey!"

The two youngest of the turtles met up with each other in the hallway (with their older brothers closely following) and nearly knocked each other over with the force they were going at.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" the genius asked as he scanned Mikey with his eyes for injuries.

"Yeah, what about you?" Mikey responded as he did the same thing, pulling his lanky brother into a hug when he didn't see anything.

"Yeah…"

While the two younger brothers hugged, Raph and Leo exchanged a look, then nodded in agreement.

They weren't leaving their little brothers alone again.

"C'mon, guys, let's camp out in the living room," Leo suggested as he and Raph guided the partially clingy younger two towards the living room before leaving to get blankets and pillows.

Finally, after much moving about, the four of them were laying in a pile with Mikey and Don in the middle.

"You guys alright now?" Leo asked as he pressed himself against Donnie's shell and pulled the blanket over them before wrapping his arms around his younger brother.

"It was…"

"We were a bit shaken up over what happened…"

"If you guys hadn't have come when you did…"

The two older brothers understood; Dogpound worked for Shredder, and Shredder wanted them dead. There was no way they weren't threatened.

'_And I didn't do anything. I'm a horrible older brother…'_

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked, hoping most of his fears weren't true.

"He just threatened us…Only time he really hurt us was when he pinned us down harder than necessary," Don explained as he gently squeezed Mikey's arm. There was no way he was mentioning how Dogpound had slammed his fist into the wall right next to his head while they were chained down.

"A-Alright…We're sorry we didn't get there sooner…"

"You guys couldn't—"

"We were being stubborn and stupid," Raph explained as he gently pulled Mikey closer to him. "We…We needed your help, but we waited until it was almost too late…You guys weren't answering your phones…and that's how we knew you needed help…"

"Guys, we _knew_ we couldn't handle Dogpound—but we didn't want you guys to keep seeing us as 'the B-Team'…" Donnie explained as he gently squeezed Mikey's arms for both their comfort. "We risked our lives thanks to a stupid training session…"

"We're all safe now, though...So let's just get to sleep. I don't know about you guys, but I'm _beat_!"

The older three all smiled at the youngest's reasoning as he snuggled closer to Donnie so that he was nuzzling his neck and all four of them eventually fell asleep, knowing that their brothers were safe.

**A/N: You know, I thought about adding Splinter to the end of this...then my dad reminded me why I suck at writing decent father figures.**

**And in case it's not that clear (because it isn't really...), Don and Mikey both were having nightmares of what _could_ have happened had Leo and Raph not come when they did.**

**So...Yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and as of now, the next chapter for this will be based off of...*looks* I did that already-Okay, it's gonna be "I, Monster" and-fudge. Why do I do this to myself?**

**Haha, whenever the next chapter is up, you'll get to see my attempt at Splinter!**

**Love y'all!**


	3. I'M SORRY IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

**A/N: Hi, sorry about this...but...**

**My wifi's been disconnected. And when I say "my" wifi, I mean just mine: There are exactly four laptops, five kindles, and three smartphones in this house, and only my kindle and my laptop don't have any connection. I was going to just type on my laptop and use a blank CD I found to transfer files to my mom's computer and post them here...But...check this out. *directs you to the front of my mom's computer* See that big hole there? That should be the disc drive.**

**Stephanie: So we're gonna bug her uncle later for a flash drive. Odds of it working? Slim. So don't expect any new stories up for a while.**

**I am so freaking sorry about this, I wanted to ****_avoid_**** this kind of thing happening again, but my parents suck.**

**Stephanie: We'll be back once we find a flash drive, hack the wifi, or talk someone into fixing it.**

***head desk***


End file.
